warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Soul Renders
You cannot have female SM, Gene-Seed can only work within the basic, Purestrain Human male. Its a canon fact that placing Gene-Seed in females leads to a horrid, agonising death and waste of gene-seed.T42 (talk) 02:41, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Also idfk what a Black Soul is but it sounds like the Paraiah Gene and that dont fly because that is BAR NON the rareist genetic mutation humaity and soley humanity is capable of, it may not even happen within a hudred genrerations in a whole sector and even then those individuals are marked for death due to..bad aura shit idk but their bound to die, thats why they are EXTEREMLY RARE. Theres alot of fluff issues in just these first few sentances id really recomend some serious research into the cannon, particularly to Space Marines in general. This is not ment to discourage you and your just VERY lucky Imposter left or hed have your head in a basket by now. T42 (talk) 02:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok few more issues, umm Imperials Consider Orks litterally filth, any death is too good for beings they generally belive dont deserve to exist, and Commisars belive that even more so than the general Imeprial Populace, also..."Look Pa No Hands"? look im nitpicky about this stuff but it irks me and im sure many others when people use such basic vocabulary to discribe anything in 40k its..bloody 40k! "Fuck You"'s and the like dont meet the qualifications of the setting, hell Orks dont even swear and if any speices should its the Orkz! However Damn is always appropriate.T42 (talk) 02:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Also the bit on mettal and overall badassery, man thats standard for all SM save Pretty Marines! But look overall good chapter, i mean most of the fluff is wrong but hell thats fixable at least you have the dedication to content to give a fleet roster which hell i never bother with. Overall you seem like a compitent writer and hope to see more of your writing in the future, preferably with more corrilation to canon but hey, we arnt all perfect ESPECCIALY on our first articles, i mean one of our admins/chatmods, Dirge, made the Blaze Ravens and apperently their first incarnation was so bad that 4chan made a joke chapter to mock it. So as far as first blunders gose man, your A-OK.T42 (talk) 03:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and the thing about them all being Blanks. yeah, that's not possible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) There, Made some edits to it, tell me what you think. As for the Black Souls thing. That's what sets them apart from the other chapters. I did my research, numerous times... Eberron Akios (talk) 15:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I hear ya man, but there really aren't that many Black Souls out there, and the Imperium is often iffy about giving SMs more power. They wouldn't allow them to recruit Pariahs. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:01, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Supah, isn't there a Space Marine Chapter Master that is a Pariah though? I can't remember the chapter, but I remember it was an Imperial Fists successor. With that in mind, I don't think it'd be that farfetched to think they would recruit pariahs into their ranks.Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 17:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to take a llok at that Chapter to then, because there is no way that a Space Marine Chapter would be able to find enough Pariahs to fill their ranks, and for that matter the Adeptus Terra would not allow them to take Pariahs that they had already acquired. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Aha, found it: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Sons_of_Dorn their current Chapter Master Alexandros the Blind is a Psychic Pariah. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 17:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you are talking about just the Chapter Master! That's a whole nother thing Han. One Marine just happening to be a Blank is not that unbelievable. This is especially true of the one in question because his abilities were laying dormant for a considerable amount of time, and thus he was not identified as a Blank. What we are talking about here is a Chapter entirely made of Blanks, which is unfeasible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Herp derp, my bad. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 17:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well what of the Null Legion? They are comprised of blanks and Pariahs?Eberron Akios (talk) 17:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Eberron , have u been messing with my chapters? I'm joking. I can see why the red hands and the soul renders could be allies, but i still don't see how you could have an entire chapter of psychic blanks and pariahs. Maybe you could trim it down a little, and just a few elite members of the chapter be pariahs? just saying, don't mind me....40kfan (talk) 17:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Look, the Null Legion was made quite a while ago, and now we're dealing with it. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 17:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool Chapter, I like how you go into such detail. One problem with it though: you write under Chapter Beliefs: 'Due to having low numbers, they encourage breeding to keep their numbers up' but Astartes do not breed: the complex process to turn human youths into Space Marines renders them sterile. Jochannon (talk) 18:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Eberron, you do know that psychic blanks and pariahs are extremely rare right? By saying that the soul renders recruit only psychic blanks and pariahs, not only does that make your chapter overpowered, but it also means that they would extremely few recruits.40kfan (talk) 18:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I do, So as such, I will lower the population and also with permission, absorb the null legion to make up for their numbers. also, to keep their numbers up, they breed with the inhabitants of tartarus to create more black soulsEberron Akios (talk) 18:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) 1. Null Legion has been deleted. 2. Space Marines don't breed, it's not possible. Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk 18:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Eberron I hate to rain on your parade but the Null Legion has been deleted. Besides the breeding thing wouldn't work. Space Marines can't procreate, and if propagating the Pariah gene was simply a matter of procreation then there would be many, many more blanks in existence. That solution won't work. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes i deleted the Null Legion, because it was an old article that didn't really work in hindsight. Blanks to ultra rare, not rare, ultra rare. I mean out of a entire planetary populaion, were talking a handful or less every few generations. Having one would be a stroke of luck, considering how there are about a mere 1 million marines in the entire Imperium to and then have one of those out of the trillions of humans be a blank. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:01, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Cheer up Eberron, their are plenty of other ways to make the soul renders unique. Check out chapters like the Sons of Lucifer or the Astral Phantoms, they are unique without being overpowered or contradictory. The Soul Renders have a lot of potential as a chapter, and being a cursed founding means you could give them any sort of cool mutation40kfan (talk) 22:04, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Well then, lets start brainstorming Eh...not the best examples 40kfan. Those may be in need of some scrutiny, one of them especially. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 13:42, October 8, 2013 (UTC)